Cupid's Experiment
by Poliphili
Summary: Harry is secretely kissing Hermione, Ginny has cast a love spell on Ron, and why can't Harry get Hermione's clothes off his body? Let alone his mind! Finally, when a new dark beauty enters their year why is Malfoy so smitten? Pairings: HarryDraco, GinnyRo


Harry sat opposite Hermione. They had been pulling for a week now, and Ron still hadn't realized! Hermione wiped her cherry lips and grinned broadly at her boyfriend. Harry smiled back. Her began eyeing up his girl, and was surprised that he noticed her tartan skirt more than he did her legs. He also noted her cute boots, her tight top and blouse, her bra, her thong... His cock twitched when he imagined himself decked out in Hermione's clothes.

"Harry, I'm just going to the toilet, m'kay? Be back in a sec."

As soon as she left Harry grabbed her Elle magazines and stuffed in his backpack. Her also rifled through her dresser and drew out the tiniest sky blue thong. Her shivered in his excitement. He continued to rifle. He found a hot skirt, a push up bra, a bag of cosmetics and make up, some high heels, a girl's shirt and tie… He heard Hermione coming back from the girl's toilets. He quickly spun and stashed all of his new clothes in his bag. He grinned at his girl as she strutted back in, swinging her hips. She sat on him and he skirt revealed her feminine thighs. She planted a light kiss on Harry's lips. _That will be me tomorrow. _

Two hours passed of frolicking but Harry couldn't get rid of the image of him as a _her_. He ran back to his room, made sure no one was there, and undressed. He stood in front of the full length mirror and admired his own nude form. He was rather skinny, but well muscled. His abs stuck out, his chest flat and smooth. His ass curved delicately like a girls, and was softer than Hermione's. He pulled the thong from his bag, and drew it up his legs until the G-string was firmly in between his butt. He did a 360 spin to admire his ass framed in Hermione's thong. It looked very hot. He wasted no time to put on her bra, her skirt, her shirt, her tie, her make up. A simple spell completed his transformation _Hairouss Longoess._ Harry's hair grew until it reached beyond his shoulders. He looked at himself for the first time, as a _girl_.

Pure white skin and rose red lips were framed by shining black hair, his scar was invisible thanks to the foundation he applied. His breasts looked larger than her expected, his legs: long, delicate and feminine. The skirt slipped across his curved ass and thighs, skated across his privates and completed his new found beauty. He took Ron's new camera and took a photo of himself for later life's reminiscing. He was about to get undressed when he heard footsteps approaching his dorm. _Jesus, its Ron! _Harry dived behind his bed (noted how good it felt when his thong dug deeper into his ass when he knelt), and crawled under it. Ron and Ginny burst into the room. They had obviously been drinking.

"I'm telling you Harry loves you!"

"No no non onn no, Mr. Weasley, I will not allow it!"

"Why scared of boys?"

"No!"

"Then why don't you want to go out with Harry?"

"Because, Ronnyboy, I am!" She edged closer to her brother, until Ginny engulfed Ron's senses and smells. "But… I've always wanted you." She leant in to her brother's surprised lips and planted a deep, affectionate kiss on him. Harry couldn't help but go hard. _No! Their brother and sister! _

Ron was at first surprised but then realized he too had gone hard. He moved his right hand to Ginny's skirt and unfastened it. It fell quickly to the floor to reveal her small, (_perfect_ Harry noted), ass. Ron kissed his sister deeply once more before getting down on his knees and starting kissing her around her vagina. She began to groan softly. His tongue entered her.

"Ohh, Ron!"

"Ohh, Hermione…" Ron moaned back. "I love you."

_What? Hermione? Jesus! Ginny's cast a spell on Ron! He thinks she is Hermione! They're gonna have sex with each other and Ron'll think he's fucking Hermone when he's actually going full on with his sister! … And here I am decked out in girl's clothes!_

Ginny squealed with joy as her brother entered her with his long cock. He took her left nipple in his mouth and began to suck, whilst the other he used to massage her ass.

"Will you go out with me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. YES!" Ron shouted the last as he ejaculated into his little sister's clit.

He kissed her to sleep, whispering sweet nothings into her ear… _Blissfully unaware he just fucked his sister, and agreed to go out with her. _Harry fell asleep quickly, too.

He woke late. Very late. In fact it was exactly two minutes before his first lesson. He jumped out from his bed, collected his books, and ran out to Snape's class room. He had completely forgotten he was decked out in girl's clothes.

Draco was sitting at the front of Snape's class, as he always did, wondering what had happened to that Potter kid when the most beautiful creature crashed into the room. Long black hair, tall, incredible backside, soft spoken… He went rock hard as soon as he saw her. He turned and snarled off his competition. "She's mine."

"And you are, Miss?"

Harry stopped short. _Miss? Oh, my god! I forgot to get changed! But… He thinks I'm a she! And is that Malfoy grinning at me?_

"Hullo, Professor Snape, I am the new student you've probably been told about. Erm… Harriette West… Hattie West."

"Hattie, eh? Your house?"

"Erm… I haven't been through the sorting hat yet sir."

"No need. I can see the qualities are their for you to be a great Slytherin! I will inform professor Dumbledore at once of your anointment. Now, go sit there." He pointed to the spare seat next to Malfoy. "Draco is a budding Slytherin who will make you feel right at home." Harry walked towards Malfoy. He couldn't help it with his high heels and thong on, but he swayed his hips. It obviously gave Malfoy the wrong idea as he grinned broadly.

_Gods she is beautiful. _Thought Draco. _I need to have someone as hot as that beside me in my bed. Look at that smile. Her eyes. Her… her… Ass… it's incredible. She is soo my girlfriend. AmorousDracoMalfoyeetHattieWest…_

Harry perched next to the blond. He smelt good, Harry couldn't deny, and he looked good too. _Damn, what am I thinking! I'm a boy in girl's clothes. I am not a girl. Why am I fluttering my eye lashes at Malf… at Draco. My boyfriend…_

They were holding hands by the end of the lesson. All Hattie could think of was kissing her man's lips. She wanted to so badly. All thoughts of Harry Potter were being wiped away and replaced by the feminine wiles of Hattie West. As they left her inner thighs were on fire. She grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed. He looked at her with his bright eyes. She blushed horrendously. They had stopped in the middle of the corridor. She made the first move. She craned her neck down, until her lips were a few centimeters above her boyfriend's. Her lips parted and…

There we go. Chapter One complete. What do you think? Please read and review.


End file.
